Broken Wings
by J.S lover234
Summary: When Castiel's wings are injured in a fight, Dean must help him through the pain and grieving until they heal...if they heal. Note I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to the writer. Also note this is an m/m paring, don't like don't read. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

**A/N: OK MY PEEPS, THIS IS A SLASH STORY, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN DO NOT READ THIS! NOW BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND EVERYONE WHO READS THIS SHOULD KNOW I MADE ON LITTLE CHANGE. THE ANGEL WINGS. INSTEAD OF MISTY BLACK WINGS I CHANGED THEM TO SLOID FLESH, FEATHER, AND BLOOD. BUT THAT'S THE ONLY CHANGE. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. **

**BUT ALSO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMOR. **

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, IT BELONGS TO THE WRITER...LUCKY :/**

**RATING: T (M/M PARING, CURSING, AND BLOOD.)**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**OK, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! **

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were in a small circle, their backs to each other. Their breaths were ragged and labored, and their eyes darted around the room for the object of their mission. Dean shifted his feet, moving so he had a better stance, a small scar going across his left cheek, a thin line of red painting its way down. Sam was unharmed, apart from a few bumps and bruises he would have later on tomorrow. Castiel, to was unharmed. His long coat moving with his slightly turning body. They were standing, waiting for a sign from the demon they were after.

The room they were in was a rather horrible one, it smelt life mothballs and mildew. Its dark gray color becoming confusing, and causing confusion, after being in the room for to long. They'd been here for about five hours, hunting the stupid thing and seeming to fail at it, but no, they weren't giving up. They had to find this thing, it had been killing to many people and it was causing extreme panic throughout the town it had decided to inhabit. To stop it was of course, up to _them_, because it was _their_ job, _their_ responsibility.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Castiel. "Anything babe?" He asked, looking back around to see nothing.

"No." was Cas's simply reply.

"Here!" Sam shouted as he was throw out of the circle of three.

Dean and Castiel spun around, and Dean gagged as he felt a hard force plunge into his stomach. He fell to the ground and grunted with pain. Then he felt his head smash into the floor and his vision blackened for a moment, the next thing he knew was that a light creamy tan vial had come over his eyes. The vial was moving and grunting, '_Cas_' Dean's mind registered. Dean tried to scramble to his feet but his equilibrium was still off and he feel back to the floor, so Dean did the only thing he could.

"Sam," He yelled, waiting for a response.

"Yo!" He heard back.

"Toast the thing! Now!" He said, and after he heard the 'You got it bro!' he then returned to trying to get up.

The demon had infected a deceased man, so they could just go ahead and toast him, but he had been buried with many of his belongings. Some of which happened to be a gun, another gun, a knife, and some pepper spray. Pepper spray, who buried their dead family member with _pepper spray_!

He placed both of his palm's on the concrete floor beneath him and went to push _up_ but instead he felt a force push him _down_. But this force was different, it was soft and even though it was hard and heavy, it was gentle and careful. And it didn't stay on him, but it lifted up, just pausing to hover over him, protectively. Dean tried clearing his fogged head, but he couldn't do it quick enough. But then he saw the black feathers from the corners of his eyes. Dean whispered a breathy '_No_', but he was to late.

Dean heard a sicking snap, then the most horrible, pain filled, unbearably shocked and panicked scream. A few feather's fluttered about and then Dean finally stumbled to his feet, only to see Castiel fall, his right wing twisted at a horrible angle. Dean felt white hot rage fill his chest as he looked at the smiling demon standing over Castiel's quivering body. Dean dashed at him, but where the demon had been, he was no more. No, now he was on top of Castiel's back, who groaned and struggled to breath with the extra weight.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Dean shouted, lunging at the fat, grotesque creature- pulling out his gun.

It smiled, its inky black eyes somehow playful. "Na, I think I'll stick around." It laughed.

Then, as Dean was about to put a bullet through it's head it picked up Castiel's left wing, with some effort, holding it at its top joint, then with a sweet, innocent smile it reached into its host pocket and pulled out the large knife. Dean froze when it put the knife to Cas's good wing.

"Ah-ah-ah," It crooned. "Don't move, 'cuz if I see you so much as twitch your trigger finger I'll cut his damn wing _**off**_." It growled, as if to make a point it pressed the blade slightly into the ebony wing.

Dean stayed still, glancing down to see Castiel's glazed eyes and harsh breathing. Cas's eyes moved up to meet Dean's, pleading, screaming for help - release from the pain. Then Dean's eyes shot up back to the demon, however the stare shifted past it, to Sam sneaking up behind it with a makeshift flamethrower. Dean felt a little relief, but he had to preoccupy the demon.

"How 'bout you get off him." Dean said, his voice deep and rough.

The demon chuckled. "How 'bout I don't."

Dean bite his tongue, he had to keep his temper, Sam was almost close enough. "Why did you break his wing?" Dean asked, in reality Dean truly wanted to know, demons never did that, he didn't even know why Castiel had brought them out.

The demons smile widened. "Boss told me to, why else would I go fuck around with an angel?" It laughed.

Dean was confused, and now horrified. "What do you mean, why did Lucifer want you to break Cas's wing?"

It chuckled. "He didn't have a reason other than wanting to put him through hell – apparently this little guys caused the boss some serious problems. Said its one of the worst things you can do to one of these fellas." The demon said, taking his hand and patting Castiel on the head like a little puppy.

"Well tell your boss to kiss my bothers flame throwing ass, and then shove it." Dean said and threw his arms up and over his eyes as flames shot out of Sam's flamethrower.

The bright blast of light blinded Dean for a moment, he could hear the demons screams, but their was another, Castiel was screaming to. Sam hadn't set him on fire had he! It took a moment for the flames to die down and he took a second to get his barrings, but Castiel was still screaming. He jerked his head over to look at Cas, and he finally saw why he was screaming. Sam and Dean rushed to Castiel at the same time, but Dean still got to him first.

Dean swallowed as he looked at Cas's left wing, the demon had still managed to leave them with a parting gift. The long knife had been pushed all the way threw Cas's wing and into the floor. A puddle of blood formed around the penetrated wing and matted the black silken feather's. Dean looked at Sam who cringed at a very loud scream and Castiel writhed in pain. He kept screaming for Dean, he kept asking Dean to make it stop, to get it out. Dean's eyes grew wet. He quickly brushed the ashes of the demon off of Cas's back, he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Sam, what do we do?" Dean yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"I-I don't know! We've never had to deal with an injured angel before, I'll have to - Dean stop him!" Sam screamed as Castiel pushed himself up, trying to stand, trying to free his penned wing.

He fell however, and when he fell, he fell to his right and onto his back, ripping his wing from the knife, splitting the flesh and muscle of his wing. The sound was strange, it was wet and thick, Dean's subconscious thought as he dropped to Castiel's now convulsing form. Dean watched as Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head and rolled back. His piercing blue eyes looked up at Dean, they were confused, pained, and most of all scared.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, his hands grabbing hold of Dean and gripping him painfully tight.

"Easy Cas, easy," Dean soothed, trying to calm the angel down.

Dean looked to Sam and saw him punching a number into his phone, then placing it to his ear. Sam and Dean waited and as they did so Dean cupped a hand to Cas's face, stroking it, he couldn't think of anything else to do. However Castiel still screamed and writhed in pain, his back arching and his mutilated wings twitching and flopping around with his movement, smearing blood and feathers all over the floor. When Dean heard Sam speak he looked to him, waiting for information.

"Hey Bobby, need your help! Cas's wings were just-" He paused, looking at Castiel's wings. "One got broke and the other cut really deep, it like - ripped all the way through. What do we do?"

"We don't why the knife actually hurt! What do we do Bobby!" Sam barked.

Sam waited. "We can't, he wont hold still, and he wont stop screaming!"

As Sam got his next orders, his face whitened. "Can we even do that? Okay, okay - fine! Then bring him to your house...M'k!"

Sam snapped the phone shut and he looked to Dean sadly. "Dean were going to have to knock him out." Sam said.

Dean gulped, holding Cas down as his back arched again. "How?"

Sam's lips pressed into a thin line. "V-hold."

Dean licked his lips and he looked down to Castiel. "Sam..."

"We gotta Dean, otherwise Bobby can't help him!" Sam shouted over a loud scream.

"Will it work?" Dean asked.

"Bobby said it would." Sam answered, his heart going out to his brother.

Dean just shook his head and he motioned for Sam to pull Castiel up off the floor. Sam did as he was instructed, and once Castiel was up Dean moved behind him, and slowly he wrapped an arm around Cas's neck. Then when he was finally at the right position, he squeezed his arm tight around his neck. Castiel then began to fight against the lack of air that he needed. Dean blinked back tears and whispered soft reassurances into his ear. He felt Castiel's struggles became weaker and weaker, and finally-slowly stopping. Dean held on a few more seconds to make sure he was out and then gently pealed his arm away. Dean then laid Cas down in the floor, not being able to avoid the bloody smears and puddles.

Sam watched as Dean gently spoke to Cas's unconscious form. Sam coughed. "Dean, we have to get him to Bobby's."

Dean's head jerked to meet Sam. "Should we stop the bleeding?" He asked softly.

Sam thought a moment. "I don't think so, angels can't bleed to death, right?"

"I don' know." Dean said. "Sam, I don't know what to do, I can't lose 'em - I love him Sam."

Sam felt his heart brake.

~0o0o~

Bobby met Sam and Dean outside, looking at the strange way they had Castiel held. Dean was cradling Castiel against him, but Sam was running beside him, holding the angels wings so they wouldn't drag the ground. He gasped at the sight of the wings, the right was twisted in the opposite direction at the top joint. Then his left was cut through, also at the top joint, and torn open, bone visible through the matted cluster of inky black feathers. His wings were bigger than Bobby remembered, and the sleek black feathers were still just as beautiful. He walked up to the bothers and looked at Cas's pale, sweat covered face.

Bobby looked up at them. "Lets get him inside."

Dean and Sam nodded and they walked into Bobby's living room. He motioned for them to lay Castiel down on a large table he'd set up. Sam and Dean went to lay Castiel down on his back, but Bobby stopped them.

"No, no lay 'em on his stomach, I gotta get to him easy." Bobby said, the two of them obeyed.

Dean gave Bobby a questioning look at the objects laying beside the table on a nightstand. Bobby's face only made Dean worry more.

"We're gonna have to fix 'em up, and believe me he's not gonna like it." Bobby said, strapping Castiel's wrist to restraints he'd not noticed before.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Dean snapped when he saw the thick leather restraints.

"Dean, we're gonna have to set that broken bone, understand? That's gonna make your boyfriend wake up and fight like a bat outta hell, and I don't know if these will even hold him. Then I'm gonna have to figure out what to do with that other wing." He said tilting his head in the direction of Cas's left wing.

The bleeding had stopped, but that brought little comfort to the group.

"Bobby, is he gonna be okay?" Dean asked, masking his voice perfectly, the pain and worry-gone without a trace.

Bobby sighed, looking at Dean and Sam sadly. "In that book," Bobby said, pointing to a massive book sitting on the couch. "It said that an angel is a servant of God- blah,blah,blah, blah- and then it says an angels wings are his life, his blood, all that epic crap, and finally it said to rid an angel that has not fallen of his wings, is to kill his will." Bobby finished, avoiding the brothers gazes.

Dean looked at Bobby, cocking a brow. "What the hell does that mean?"

Bobby sighed. " It means that if Castiel's giant feather dusters don't heal, he'll more 'n likely grieve him self to death." Bobby said grimly.

"Thanks for the bluntness." Dean mumbled, his face paling.

Castiel stirred on the table, his wings twitching, then a pitiful moan of pain. "Help me get his feet and back." Bobby said, rolling backwards and strapping Cas's right ankle with another thick strap.

Dean faltered and Sam helped instead. "Now here comes the fun part," Bobby said, looking at Dean and Sam. "Now I have to fuck with that wing." Bobby said fixing a strap across Castiel's lower back as well.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then watched as Bobby rolled over to Castiel and lifted his hand. He paused, his hand hovering over the more alert body, the with a stuttering sigh his grabbed the broken wing.

"Oh no-" Dean interrupted. "No you can't do that while he's waking up."

Bobby's eyes filled with pain. "Gotta Dean." He said, and before Dean could react Bobby, with effort, twisted the wing back into the right position with a loud crak. The once awkward separation of feathers was no more and everything was realigned, however the huge bulge that was still growing only made Dean fill worse.

Dean's heart stopped when Castiel's eyes snapped open and he screamed, he tried to shoot up, to move away from the pain, away from the inflicter. But the restraints held him tight.

Bobby growled and backed away from the thrashing, tied down figure. "Good news is he's so worn down he wont be able to get loose."

Then as if right on cue, Castiel tried to fly. The huge cluster of ebony stretching and spreading, then moving up and down, but damage had taken its toll. Castiel's only screamed louder, his pain unbearable. The he tried pulling at the straps again, this time braking one.

"Shit!" Bobby said, rushing to hold down the broken wing, Sam ran to help. "Dean do something-he likes you, try talken to him!" Bobby said, feathers filling his mouth.

Dean noticed that even though Cas's wings were horribly damaged, they were still incredibility strong. With each flutter and jerk, Sam and Bobby would be pulled off their feet, well Sam would - Bobby would be pulled off his rear, and the table would shift and bang across the floor. Dean snapped back into reality and ran to Castiel's wailing side.

"Cas-Cas, I know it hurts," Dean yelled over him, placing a hand on Cas's back and the other one on Castiel's free arm. "But you gotta stay still, or not its just gonna keep hurting!"

Castiel lifted his head and turned his face, eyes darting over to look at Dean, pain glazing them over. "D-Dean," He cried, his eyes filling with tears. "Dean make it s-stop-p, i-it hurts!" Castiel begged, the tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

His dark hair clung to his face with sweat, and his usual bright blue eyes were dull and dark with pain. His long lashes were clump together with the wetness of his tears. His hands gripped at the edges of the table with a white knuckle grip, and every muscle in his body was strung tight with the unimaginable pain. Dean willed his throat to work.

"I know Cas, I know," He whispered, lifting a hand and placing it on Castiel's head, flinching when Castiel jerked at another surge of pain, but left it there.

This time, to Bobby's undeniable surprise, Cas relaxed at Dean's touch, his injured wings stilling from their self-harming movements and slumping. Casitel was heaving in breaths of air in ragged gasps, but his muscles untightened slightly and his posture relaxed a little. Bobby looked at Dean with a dumbfounded expression, he and Sam were still holding the wings which were twitching slightly.

"Guys," Dean said with raised brows, urging them to continue while Castiel was under control. "Hey Cas, you gotta hold still for me, okay? Bobby's gonna fix ya up, but you have to stay still." He said, his heart going out to his angel.

"Yes Dean." Castiel said on rough groan.

Bobby then went about mending Cas's broken wing, making a makeshift splint with two thin, long boards. Then he wrapped up the wing tightly, Castiel had sat through all of this quietly, however he would moan and whimper, and shake, occasionally jerking in pain. Dean would speak to him in soothing tones, promise him it would be okay, that the pain was going to go away soon. After Bobby was satisfied, he went to start on the other wing. He cleaned the wound out and then looked to Castiel with an apologetic look.

"Hey Cas, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to pull out the feathers around the cut, you mind?" Bobby asked.

Castiel softly shook his head no and squeaked when Bobby suddenly pulled out a handful of blood matted black feathers. Bobby pulled out all the 'in the way feathers', and then turned to the little night stand he'd had Sam bring to the other side of the table. He picked up a stitching kit. Bobby cursed himself for not thinking to numb the wound before hand, but sighed and started sewing up the angel anyway. Castiel held to Dean the entire time, listening to his voice, eyes darting to look at him in the worst of the pain. It took two-hundred and thirty-seven stitches and four hours to mend Cas's other wing.

Once Bobby had finished the stitching and wrapped the wound, he untied Castiel and let him try and sit up. Bobby noted the way Dean kept a hand planted on Cas's lower back, and how he left his other hand hovering over Cas's chest. Ready to catch the angle if he fell. Castiel got about half way up and then started to fall side ways, everyone jumped but Dean had already responded and repositioned Cas. He'd sat him up right and he gave a little smile when Castiel dropped into him, completely lowering his guard to Dean. Dean caught sight of Bobby's gaze, he cocked a brow and growled 'What?', but it didn't hold any real venom.

He looked past Castiel and his wings to see Bobby better. "Hey, is he gonna be okay now?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged. "His wings should heal fine, I mean I don't know how well human stuff works on injured angels, but I think he'll heal just fine. Its completely up to Cas now."

Dean looked to Sam and they both shared worried glances, so they had to help Castiel through the grieving process. Great.

Castiel whimpered in pain. "Cas," Dean said, hugging the angel closer to him.

Bobby just looked from Dean and his angel to each other brother, raising his brows. Sam shrugged a 'What' and Bobby knew he was hiding something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Castiel had slept through the first three days, laying stomach down on the bed, or to bed more specific - Dean, his wings laid out from him. Dean had stayed by his side the whole time, only briefly leaving when he had to go the bathroom and when Bobby had demanded that he go bath. Other than that he hadn't left Cas's side, Sam brought him his food, beer, and some comfort, which was much needed during the first night. Castiel's first night was rough, he'd jerked and fought in his sleep, the pain reaching him even in his slumbering mind. They'd all stayed up with him that night, holding his wings, for earlier on he'd tried flapping them, causing more injury. Bobby felt around on the broken wing, ignoring the hiss's of pain from Castiel. He'd caused some more swelling, but other than that his wing was fine.

However the ghastly cut in his left wing was not so lucky, Castiel had ripped open most of the stitches, blood pouring from the wound once again. Castiel had cried with pain, reaching for Dean before trying to stumble from the bed. Dean held him tight, avoiding his wings, soothed him, and with some effort- detained him. He really didn't want to have to chase him around Bobby's house and yard. When Castiel had calmed, Bobby stopped the bleeding and started on the stitching. It took just as long as the last time. After they'd finished Sam and Bobby sit back and watched Dean lay with Castiel, cradle him, rock him back into a fitful sleep.

Soon Dean had also fallen asleep, some time around early morning, gray bands from the wet beginning day lazily shinning in from the loosely drawn curtains. Dean's chest fell in slow, even rhythms, a light snore easing from his lips. Castiel was wrapped tightly, however carefully in his arms, the angel finally content. Bobby cocked his brow, looking at the half asleep Sam.

"Do they always sleep like that?" He asked.

Sam's head shot up. "Uhg," Sam yawned, his mouth stretching wide. "Ya, but Castiel is hurt so...Dean will be stuck up Cas's ass until he's better." Sam smiled, turning to Bobby.

Bobby snorted in a laugh. "Its crazy, I never thought I'd see Dean so in _love_." Bobby said, voice deepening at the last word.

Sam laughed. "Ya well you don't have to sleep in the same motel room when they get horny."

Bobby through his head back in laughter, quieting down when Dean let a waking groan out. "Ya, sucks for you girly."

Sam's smile widened. "Shut up or I'll roll you down some stairs."

Bobby laughed again.

Dean woke up later that day, Castiel however did not, he slept the entire day and night, and repeated the gesture the third day.

The fourth day however, was going to be hell on earth. For word of an angel with broken wings gets around quick among the race. Now a certain big brother was _not_ happy.

~0o0o~

Dean had been sitting quietly, Castiel still in his arms, sleeping soundly. He was startled when Castiel jerked awake, his eyes snapping open, darting to Dean's face – full cold blooded fear shining in them. Castiel's breathing quickened, hitching in his throat, his whole body was shaking. Dean sat up quickly, Castiel moved with him, pushing him into the bed. His mouth was quivering, sweat had began to collect on his forehead. Dean's heart pounded in his chest.

"Cas, what the hell is wrong?" He asked, taking the angels hands from his shoulders easily.

"Gabriel!" Castiel chocked out.

Dean's brow furrowed. "What?" Then faster than Dean could see Castiel had pulled him from the bed and behind him, both of them now on their feet,though Castiel swayed on his.

He spread his injured wings out as far as they would go and took a fighting stance Dean was all to familiar with. Cas stretched out a hand and placed it in front of Dean, it shook. Then in a blinding flash of light and quick blast of air, everyone's least favorite archangel was in the room, storming toward Dean with a look of murderous intent. Castiel hissed and with invisible force Gabriel was pushed back.

"Move Castiel!" He screamed, suddenly in Castiel's face.

"No, you_ will_ stand down brother." He said, his wings twitched when Dean shifted in the forest of ebony to see what was going on.

Gabriel saw Dean move and grabbed Cas by the collar and pushed him out of the way. Then Dean found a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. But as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, and Dean gasped for air.

"What the fuck it going on?" He yelled, looking at the fighting angels across from him.

Dean saw Gabriel lift Castiel up and slam him onto the floor, Castiel gave a yelp when he wings hit the ground. "Everyone stop, just stop!" He yelled, both Castiel and Gabriel looked to Dean, their fight easing to a halt.

"Dean," Castiel began, struggling under Gabriel's grasp.

"You broke his wings, you bastard!" Gabriel yelled.

Dean gulped, that's what this was about. "Ya, well your not doing him any favors by pining him to the floor and beating the shit out of him!" Dean shot back, his head turned at the sound of squeaking wheels and stomping feet.

Sam and Bobby.

Gabriel stopped and looked down at the pale and fragile little thing below him. He licked his lips and got off and Cas, which Dean ran to and helped up.

"Gabriel, you have no right to be here, leave." Castiel said, his voice however, was much to weak to support any real threat.

"How can you protect this disgusting human after what he did to you." Gabriel snapped.

"In case you've forgotten I'm slowly becoming one of those _disgusting humans_." Castiel shot back, making the angel fall quiet and Dean looked at him in surprise. "And for the record Dean didn't do this," He said, twitching his wings. "A demon did."

"What, you came here to kill me over Cas's wings!" Dean snarled. "You've abandoned your brother, tried to kill him, never do anything to help or support him and you think you can just barge in here like brother of the year!"

"Watch you mouth Winchester!" Gabriel spit.

Dean's hand was suddenly loaded with a gun. "Thanks Sammy," Dean said pulling the massive gun up and pointing it at Gabriel.

Sam just nodded from behind Dean and pointed his own gun at him. Bobby was in the back, watching the scene with ….. a shotgun and smug grin on his face.

"Do you even realize what you've done!" Gabriel yelled, walking toward Dean.

"You'd best stop right there, the bullets in this are your little angel knifes melted down." Dean said, cocking the gun. "Now what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the slightly shocked angel.

Then, without warning, Gabriel was in front of Castiel, placing a hand on his forehead. Cas started to fall, his eyes rolling back in his head. Dean jerked forward, grabbing him, and got the urge to sneeze when the ebony feathers tickled his nose. He shot an icy glare at the archangel.

"What the fuck?" Dean growled.

"You've ruined his wings, you basically given him a death sentence." Garbiel said. "You've killed him."

Dean cocked his head. "What?"

Gabriel laughed bitterly. "Don't you get it? The level of stupidity belonging to you humans amazes me." He said, looking down at Dean and Castiel.

"What are you talking about! Stop talking in damn riddles!" Dean yelled. "What are you getting at, we've mended his wings, they'll heal."

The look Gabriel gave Dean made him stop, he found himself actually scared. "This," Gabirel said, suddenly holding up the book that Bobby had looked in for information about angels. "Didn't tell you a damn thing!"

He threw the book at Sam, who caught it with a little 'oof'. "Why, Castiel wings will heal, wont they?" He asked, looking at Dean with worry.

"No," Gabriel said, pure hatred painting his face. "You've killed him Winchester."

Dean felt his heart stop, the color drained from his face, his body became weak. "What?"

"You've broken his wings, they wont heal. _You_ can't heal them, I can't, none of us can. Only Gad can heal them."

Dean looked back at Bobby and Sam. "Then why hasn't he healed them! Why didn't you tell us this sooner!"

Gabriel growled. "God will only heal them if he believes that Castiel should be kept alive!"

Bobby and Sam had concluded this was the loudest shouting match they had ever heard.

"Castiel is helping save the world-" Dean began, Gabriel cut him off.

"HE CHOSE TO BECOME HUMAN! HE REBILED AGAINST HEAVEN, AGAINST ALL ORDERES, JUST TO BE WITH YOU!" Gabriel screamed so loud that Dean was sure the widows had to have broken.

Dean tried swallowing the lump in his throat. "He's not gonna save Cas, is he?" Dean whispered.

Gabriel's head fell low, hiding his face. "No." He said. "He doesn't have a reason."

Dean looked down at Castiel, he's eyes suddenly stinging, his head shot back up when he heard Gabriel's voice again.

"And even if he did, Castiel would die anyway." Gabriel whispered.

Dean looked at him. "Why?"

"The one thing that book did get right was the part of grieving." He said, shifting, finally rising is head.

"What, when God heals it not instant?" Sam spoke.

"No, not with our wings is isn't. Even with God's power, it would take a while. An angels wings are the hardest thing to heal when injured."

"So either way your saying Cas is gonna waste away in his own grief." Sam said, dropping his gun.

"Yes," Gabriel said, his own wings appearing, the dark gray blending in with the early morning. "I hope you're proud human."

And with that he was gone, leaving behind three heart broken men, and one angel sentenced to death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dean hadn't said a word in hours, when Gabriel had left he'd just sat there, looking down at Castiel, his expression unreadable. Then he'd picked him up, careful of his wings and moved him onto the bed, then he climbed in with him. He pulled Castiel stomach down onto his chest, how they had been laying for the past three days, and buried his face in the nap of Cas's neck. Sam didn't know what do, he'd never seen Dean so close to breaking. So he'd just left, leaving Dean in peace.

Now it was about four o'clock, Gabriel had been gone exactly eight hours, seeing as how he arrived at nine something that morning. Dean had not moved, hadn't spoke, he hadn't dared to do anything. Why Sam didn't know, but he felt his heart go out to his brother, he hated seeing him like this. Sam took a breath and walked into the room, Dean gave no move to respond. Not even when Sam sat down on the bed, he just tightened his grip on Castiel and blinked, staring at something invisible.

"Hey Dean." Sam whispered, afraid if he talked to loud something inside his brother would break.

Sam watched in opened mouth horror as Deans lower lips quivered and his eyes filled with tears. Dean took in a sharp breath and let it come out as a strangled sob. It seemed as though Sam's whispering had had the opposite effect on Dean. Great...

"Sam!" He gasped, his nose starting to run, he sniffled. "Sam what are we gonna do!" He cried in such a strangled voice, Sam, to his surprise, felt tears filling his eyes as well. The weight of the situation unbearable.

Sam started to cry. Damn it, he was such a girl.

"Dean, Dean – we'll think of something, we always do." Sam tried soothing, running a hand through his hair.

"But Sam, we can't heal him! Only God can! Only he can..." Dean said, grasping Castiel's unconscious form closer to him, his wings flopped at the movement.

"Dean, I'm not going to let you loose Cas," He said. "Okay, Dean look at me."

Dean's broken green eyes met Sam's eyes. "I'm not letting Castiel die, got it." Sam said, blinking away tears that ended up getting caught in long stands of hair.

Dean pressed his lips together in a tight line, and nodded slowly, holding Castiel to him like a scared little child would his oversized teddy bear, he sunk lower into the mattress. Half of his face became hidden behind Cas's shoulder and the other half showed wide frightened eyes. Sam drew back, his mind racing at the sight of his beloved brother like this, it was uncompromisable. It was taring his mind apart, with every passing second. Sam inhaled sharply, standing quickly and walking out of the room, leaving his trembling brother and unresponsive lover to wallow in their torment. Tears running down his face faster than Dean's.

~0o0o~

Bobby and Sam sat in the living room later that night, looking through a mountain of books, some were big, others small, the rest dusty and old, falling apart. Sam sighed loudly, his head hurting like hell and his emotional strength drained. Bobby turned his old eyes, tired and sad, on Sam. However hope still dwindled deep within them. Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Bobby cocked a brow.

"What?" He said.

Sam's smile faltered. "How do you do it Bobby?" Sam asked.

Bobby surprised Sam, because he answered the question, instead of dancing around it. "Because, I know deep down that that hard headed, dumb ass brother of yours," He said, jerking a thumb in the direction of Dean and Cas's room. "Will pull himself together and find a way to save that stubborn, stick stuck up his ass dick of an angel."

Sam looked down in thought, considering Bobby's words.

"You know as much as I do that Dean's not going to lay down and let Castiel die. He's just not that simple." Bobby said picking up another book and throwing it at Sam. "And we gotta help 'em as much as possible, understand."

Sam recoiled when the book hit him smack in the face, but then he looked to Bobby and saw the grin on his face, Sam smiled back, hope starting to rebuild deep inside his chest. However, after Cas woke up, all of their hopes started disappearing, for with each passing hour, Castiel began to show the signs of a grieving angel. And oh boy, was it worse than a humans.

~0o0o~

Dean's world was crumbling, everything was falling apart. Dean felt his sanity slip with every wave of grief form Castiel. On one occasion, about a week after Gabriel's appearance, when Castiel had stopped responding to him, Dean went through Bobby's house throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on, cursing and screaming until his throat was raw and inaudible. Then Castiel came stumbling into the kitchen, apologizing to Dean, where there was more glass than floor, and clasped. After that, Dean kept his emotions in check, simply cursing to himself inside his mind when he needed to explode. Sam and Bobby were so taken aback by his outburst, they'd only been able to stand there and watch in shock.

That had been two weeks ago, and the event was still fresh in Dean's mind. Now Castiel laid in his arms, awake, but still dead to the world. He'd just lay there, he wouldn't move, he wouldn't blink, nothing. But he would do one thing, and Dean loved it more than the world. Castiel would talk to him, if Dean asked a question, Castiel would answer, and if Dean wanted to hear him, Castiel would make noise. But it was maniacal, no emotion in his voice, but it still gave Dean comfort. However, he was in no shape to even be doing that. In the three weeks scene Gabriel's visit, Castiel had manage to lose weight, and his long willowy frame resembled a skeleton much more than an angel slowly going human.

His breathing had become shallow as of late, so low that most of the time you couldn't even tell he was breathing, but even after all the false alarms, Dean would still panic when he thought the angel had quite taking air into his lungs. However his wings, they were the most startling part. They weren't healing, the broken wing was still broken and the bone there seemed to be even more fragile, even the soft caresses of the bed made Cas whimper in pain. And his other wing, the cut had become infected, and it had swelled to horrible proportion, puss would constantly have to be cleaned out of it.

Castiel shifted in the bed, ripping Dean from his thoughts.

"You okay baby?" Dean asked, looking down into Castiel's blank eyes, surprised at how weak he himself sounded.

"M' wings, 'urt." Cas mumbled, his voice crackly and dry, void of any emotions other than weariness and pain.

Dean's heart tore. "I know, Cas, I know. It'll...it'll be better soon, I promise, all right. Just hang in there for me." He whispered, planting a kiss on pale clammy skin.

Dean wanted to cry when Castiel didn't give his usual purr of resignation at Dean lips upon his skin. He just sat there, still and dying. _Dying_...Dean's mind echoed. Castiel shifted again, his moaning getting louder, Dean sat up a little and looked down to him, worry rising quickly in his chest.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, then suddenly, with no warning, Castiel screamed.

His back arched, and Cas threw his head back, tears filling his eyes. He screamed again and writhed against the bed, falling from Dean's chest. Dean sat up all the way, getting to his knees and leaning over Cas. His breath hitched in his throat when he looked at the bed, it was covered in blood, but not a mass amount. It was a thin coat, little tiny dots, that blended and soaked together, drying faster than it appeared. Dean looked at Castiel again, the white tank they had put him in was also covered in blood, but there was something else...his feathers. Dean looked around.

He licked his lips, his nostrils flaring and eyes widening. "What the fuck?" Dean screamed louder than Castiel.

His feather's were everywhere, all over the bed and mixed in with the blood. Dean looked behind him, there was blood and feather there to. The ebony feathers were all over the place, all of them wet and sticky with drying blood. Cas and Dean's screaming had draw Bobby and Sam's attention, and they came rushing into the room, both of their eyes widening at the bloody, feathery sight. Bobby rolled up to Dean, who was hovering over Cas's wailing body.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled at Dean.

"I-I don't know, one minute we're just laying here the next Cas is going crazy and there's all this shit!" He yelled back, throwing out his hands, gesturing at the blood and feathers.

Dean looked back at Castiel, who was reaching for him, Dean leaned down and grabbed Cas, pulling him to his chest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, trying to find support, his hot tears spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks. He buried his face in Dean's shoulder and cried, screaming for him.

"_Dean make it stop!_" He screeched, his body piratically convulsing from the overload of pain. "_Dean, please, Dean make it go away! Dean!_" He cried, his body unable to handle whatever it was that was happening.

Dean felt his own emotions get the best of him, his own tears spilling down his cheeks as he grasped Castiel to him, his arms brushing against his wings, that was when Dean felt it. A warm stickiness covered his arms, making it tingle slightly, he brought it up to his face and looked at it. It was now coated with his angels dark red blood and black feathers. Dean gasped. He placed his hand on one of Castiel's wings, running his hand down the object. It felt wrong, horribly wrong. It felt as though it were going to explode, like it had been blown up with air and was about to pop. Dean looked down at his hand, it was covered in blood and feathers.

"Its his wings, something's wrong with them!" Dean yelled, looking to Sam and Bobby.

"What though?" Sam asked, his face pale.

"You humans are all the same!" A voice suddenly said, it was all to familiar.

Dean, Bobby, and Sam spun around looking behind Dean, yelping with fright at the sight of Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned down, placing a hand on Castiel forehead, putting the angel out of his misery. Dean moved his eyes from Gabriel's grim face to the now still figure of Castiel, his wings bloody and rustled.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Wings

**A/N: OK MY PEEPS, I'M SUPER SORRY! SEE LONG STORY SHORT, MY ZIP DRIVE THAT HAS ALL MY WORK ON IT CRAHSED BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID VIRUS, SO I LOST ALL MY WORK, BUT I'VE NOW MANAGED TO FIND AN ALTNERT WAY OF POST MY STORYS. :) SUPER SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS, HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Four

Dean looked at Gabriel, watched as the archangel stood over his limp lover, poking slightly at the brace on his right wing. Dean growled and swatted at his hand, his eyes showing true malice and protection. He felt a sudden wave of unease when the old angel smiled at him. He moved toward Castiel, careful of his swollen left wing, which now that he had time to think, needed to be cleaned out. His hazel green eyes darted to Gabriel's when he heard the archangel laugh.

"What?" He mumbled, sliding down to Cas, nestling himself bedside his lover.

Gabriel gifted him with a rare, heart-felt smile. "You truly love my little brother, don't you?" He asked, sitting on the foot of the bed gently.

Dean was taken aback. "Ya, what's it to you." Dean said, hugging Castiel closer to him.

"Its strange, you humans, humans proved to be fun whilst I played the trickster, but still, I've seen how very little of you have actual humanity. You were one of them, one of those cold bustards, at first." He paused, his eyes falling on Castiel. "I never felt safe leaving my little brother with you."

Dean now found himself truly fixated on Gabriel's babbling. Found himself being pulled in. "What are talking about, why?" Dean asked, his voice slightly more relaxed.

Gabriel smiled sadly. "Because, from the moment Castiel pulled you from hell, you were the only thing he talked about, other than orders. It was always Dean this, and Dean that. Dean did this today and Dean did that." He laughed, his eyes taking on a horrible sadness. "All of us were scared, we knew he was, as you humans put it, head over heels, in love with you."

Dean was staring at Gabriel. "Why?" seemed to be all he could say.

"Angels never fined love, and the few that have can be counted on both your hands. When we found out Castiel loved you," He paused, looking at Dean and licking his lips. "We knew you would end up killing him."

Dean felt his anger flare. "What?" He growled.

"Dean, lets face facts, you're not the greatest man in the world, and defiantly not the safest." Gabriel smiled. "Epically for an angel."

Dean felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile, but shot it down quickly. "So."

Gabriel sighed. "I'm not going to apologize if I've offended you, because its true. You're the reason Castiel is dying right now. You know it, I know it, and Sam knows it."

"Says the guy-" Dean stopped and stared at Gabriel, his eyes widening. "What?"

"I'm not putting all the blame on you, Dean Winchester, this is as much your brothers fault as it is yours." Gabriel said. "But I still can't understand why on earth you took my brother on that hunt when you knew very well what...would...happen?" Gabriel said, his voice falling and his statement ending in a question instead.

At the look Dean gave Gabriel, the archangel knew he said something he really shouldn't have.

"Sam did not tell you about his vision, one of the angels sent it directly to him. Even if Castiel is falling from grace, we're not going to idly stand by and watch him die." Gabriel said, watching with interest as Dean's face grew red.

"What are you talking about." Dean said, not asked.

"Michelle sent Sam a vision, you know, about his wings, what would happen to them. What would happen on your hunt." Gabriel said, shifting, suddenly he was very uncomfortable.

"You mean to tell me Sam's known about this all along." Dean said, his voice was low, demonic in Gabriel's opinion. "He knew this was gonna happen!"

"Yes, didn't you?" The archangel paused. "Fuck," Gabriel said, dashing after Dean as he sprung from the bed, somehow managing to finally move faster than an angel.

~0o0o~

"SAM!" Dean screamed, the whole house shook. "SAM GET THE FUCK IN HERE!"

Sam rushed into the room, the bed room, Gabriel had drug him back that far. Bobby came in at Sam's heels, rolling to a halt beside the younger brother. They both took a moment to take in Dean's appearance. His face was blood red, his breathing ragged, and his whole body shook – every muscle in his body was strung tight, shaking with rage.

Sam shifted on his feet. "Dean, whats wrong?" He asked, looking at Cas, seeing if it was something about him.

Dean ran at Sam, jumping on him, slamming his white knuckled fist into Sam's face. Sam recoiled, falling to the ground. Bobby looked from Sam to Dean to the archangel trying his hardest to hold back the now seemingly rabid hunter. Sam moaned and rolled on the his stomach, spitting out a mouth full of blood and what looked like was a tooth.

"Dean what in the hell is wrong with you!" Bobby said, rolling to him.

"Bobby he KNEW!" Dean roared, his voice deep and menacing. "HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Bobby stalled, looking to Dean with confusion. "Knew what was gonna happen?"

Suddenly Dean became deathly still, not so much as breathing, his eyes locked onto his younger brother, who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Dean, I can explain," Sam started.

"PLEASE do!" Dean spit, Gabriel grunted when Dean tried lugging at Sam again.

"Dean, I know how you fill, believe me, I know," Sam began.

Dean suddenly broke free and went after Sam again. "NO YOU DON'T!" He growled, slamming Sam against the wall beside Dean and Castiel's bed. "_You have no fucking clue_..." Dean whispered into Sam's ear, the longer body shied away from the malice in his big brothers voice.

"D-Dean," A voice said, it came out choked, almost like crying.

Everyone turned at the small voice, Castiel was stirring, his wings twitching. "D-Dean," Was all he seemed to be able to choke out.

Dean dropped Sam, running to Castiel's side. "Hey, hey shuu. I'm here, I'm here." Dean said, but something was wrong, Castiel was reaching for him, but reaching in the completely wrong direction.

"Dean," He said again, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes were filling with tears. "Dean,"

"Cas, baby what's wrong?" Dean asked, taking his face in his hands, then Dean felt his heart stop. Castiel's eyes, they wouldn't move, they wouldn't drop in the usual slow blink, they were still and dead.

They were unseeing. Blind.

"Cas," Dean whispered, his voice shaking uncontrollably. "Cas, can you see me?"

Castiel's tears spilled over. "No," His said, his hand reaching blindly for Dean.

Dean's heart had to be on the verge of exploding, it was beating WAY to fast, it felt as though it were going to rip out of his chest. Dean didn't even notice the tears that suddenly started falling from his eyes, how fast his face became soaked with the salty liquid. He took a hand away from Cas's face and gently grabed the hand reaching for him, intertwining their fingers. Dean felt it, how he couldn't understand what had just happened, his mind refused to accept it. Pushed it away, making sure not to let it in.

Gabriel was at their sides in an instant, looking at is little brother. "Castiel, what did you just say?" He said, and Dean could see that the angel hadn't been expecting this, not like the earlier incident with Castiel's wings.

"I can't see Gabriel," Cas mumbled, though tears and Dean's shoulder, which he had buried himself in.

"Dean, what's going on?" Bobby asked, not really able to hear the conservation. "You, bigger dick than Castiel, what's going on?"

Gabriel shot him a glare of daggers. "My bother is now somehow _blind,_ cripple." He hissed.

Bobby's face reddened and his hissed a profanity at the angel but then turned his attention to Dean and Castiel. Dean looked to Sam, his eyes wide and filled with sparkling tears. It gave him a innocent look, the look painted on his face was confusion, hurt and betrayal. His brows were curved and slanted up, his mouth partly open, his breathing short and quiet. He was the perfect picture of heart wrenching sorrow. His lips quivered while he tried to form words.

"_Why Sammy?_" He whispered to his brother, who was staring at the scene with overwhelming guilt and sadness.

'What have I done?' Sam thought to himself. 'Why did I do it?'


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Wings

Chapter Five

If Bobby thought Dean was bad before about not leaving Castiel, he'd never been so wrong in his life. Now Dean seriously wouldn't leave Castiel, the hunter was dehydrated, so he really wasn't going to the bathroom, he stopped eating and he still hadn't changed his cloths. The man slept, and woke up, talked Castiel back into slumber, then would follow shortly after. That was their retinue. Dean was loosing his muscle now, his body was physically eating on itself. Bobby wasn't having any of this shit anymore, he wasn't going to sit by and watch what was basically his son, die.

He rolled in the room, Dean half asleep and Castiel wide awake, not blinking, and constantly shaking because of his new venerability. He rolled up to the bed and slapped Dean on the head. Dean jolted upright, Castiel falling from his chest, and turned to Bobby, his sickly face surprised.

"What the hell Bobby?" He said, his voice rougher than usual.

He threw a bag of food at Dean. "You eat now, or I'm shoven' it down your throat, got it." Bobby hissed, his tone punishing.

"Bobby, I'm not hungry." Dean said, looking away from him when he felt Castiel grab hold of his arm.

He pulled the angel back onto his chest and sat back against the bed. "Dean, Bobby's right, you need to eat." He whispered, nuzzling into Dean's chest.

"Cas, I'm not-" Dean started.

"Dean fucking Winchester Eat!" Bobby yelled, Castiel flinched away from the noise.

Dean stared at him in shock for a moment and then slowly took the bag, pulling out the burger and large thing of fries. Dean slowly ate his food, Bobby sitting there and watching him eat every bite. However the man didn't complain when Dean shared some of it with Castiel, after they'd finished the food, Bobby made sure that Dean started drinking again.

"That's more like it." Bobby said, rolling from the room.

~0o0o~

Sam had run off after Castiel had lost his sight, he couldn't stand being in Dean's and Castiel's presence any longer. When the others had gone to bed, he'd wrote a note saying his was at the library and would be back whenever. But now he sat on the side of the road, looking over a bridge, pondering what he'd done. How on earth did he think he could have stopped it. What was wrong with him. He looked into the water, watching his own reflection, and hating himself. He wished he could just disappear, wished he wasn't here. When he heard the familiar song of wings splitting the air, rustling a wind past him, he turned slightly, looking at the archangel, who by now had become just as involved as everyone else with Castiel. He looked at the dark gray wings, they were huge, bigger than Castiel's, but not as beautiful.

"Sorry to disappoint." Gabriel said, walked to Sam and tucking his wings away.

Sam blushed. "No, man I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that." Sam stuttered, he turned his back to the angel and looked back at the water. "So let me guess, you want to know why I didn't tell Dean and Cas about my vision."

"You've no right to call my brother by that name. And yes, I am." Gabriel said, walking up beside the young hunter.

Sam swallowed, he deserved that, he'd admit to it. "Gabriel, you've got to understand, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Gabriel shot him an icy glare. "But it did, what did you think, you could actually prevent it from happening when you went on the hunt."

Sam looked at the angel. "I thought I could, but, I didn't – I just," Sam tried.

"You fucked up Sam, plain and simple." He said, Sam went quiet at that.

"I know..." Sam whispered. "But, that demon, it said it knew something about me, you know, about my powers and stuff. It said it could help me." Sam said, he wasn't ready for the punch Gabriel threw at him.

"You son of bitch! That's why you went on the hunt, why you jeopardized my bothers life, why you've killed him! Just for some lying demon who said it knew something about you!" Gabriel yelled. "In case you haven't noticed Sam, there are a lot of demons that know about you!"

Sam growled. "This one was different! It knew privet things, like the fire, the visions, and -" Sam started.

"And what else, the size of your _very_ small dick!" Gabriel hissed. "You, Sam, you've crossed the line. You risked your brothers life and took my bothers, all for you!"

Sam stalled. "I know I screwed up Gabriel, believe me. I wish I could take it all back now, but I can't."

"No Sam, you can't. Now someone else, an angel, is dying because of your selfishness." Gabriel said, his eyes suddenly sad. "Did you cause his blindness as well?"

Sam swallowed. "I think...I might have."

"How," Sam could hear Gabriel straining to control himself.

"I think the demon had laced the knife with something, I don't know what. But I know that's what caused it." Sam mumbled. "When the demon messed up Cas's wings, it said that Lucifer told him to."

"So it was a trap set by Lucifer, and you helped him kill my brother." Gabriel hissed.

Sam felt his throat tighten. "I'm trying to find a way to fix everything!" He yelled, Gabriel didn't flinch. "I know this is all my fault, I fucking know!" Sam cried, throwing his arms out wide from his body.

"I know, but crying isn't going to_ fix_ it, and I almost cretin that crying isn't going to fix your relationship with Dean. Nor will it rekindle the very fragile trust you and my little brother had." Gabriel said.

Sam turned on the angel. "Why do you even care about what happens to Castiel! You've never been around to help him!" Sam yelled pointing a finger in the angels now angry face. "Ya, you heard me, you're no better than I am! You left Castiel to the dogs, you left Heaven and disappeared! What kind of brother are you!"

Gabriel's wings torn from his back, destroying the air around himself and Sam, who stumbled against the force of the wind created by Gabriel's wings. Gabriel's face shown with hatred beyond any compare.

"Do not lecture me about my family, human!" Gabriel roared, stalking toward Sam.

The younger man started to back away, but instead held his ground. "Then don't lecture me about mine." Sam hissed, staring the angel down.

"You're a very stupid human, antagonizing an archangel." Gabriel said, closing the distance between them.

Sam didn't back away, though he could fill his heart pounding in chest. "I never was very smart." Sam said.

Gabriel's wings arched over his back, then wrapped around Sam and himself. "I should kill you right now." Gabriel spit.

"But you wont." Sam said, hoping he was right.

"Let's see." Gabriel smiled.

~0o0o~

Dean stirred from his slumber when Castiel started shifting, jerking, in his sleep. "Cas," Dean mumbled, his voice heavy and slow from sleep.

Castiel opened his eyes, they stayed fixed in front of him, unmoving. "Dean my wing hurts." Castiel said, twitching his left wing.

"Shit, I forgot to clean it, hold on a minute Cas." Dean said, he was about to get up when he stopped. "Castiel, I'm gonna have to leave for a sec, that okay?" He said, ever sense Castiel lost his sight Dean hadn't left his side.

That had been three days ago.

"I'll be fine Dean." Castiel said, slowly sitting up in the bed, his wings limp behind him.

Dean smiled softly, Castiel was _his _brave little angel. "M'k I'll be right back."

Dean walked into the bathroom, picking up a rag and after a second thought, picked up an arm full. The wing hadn't been cleaned in three days. Dean sighed and then grabbed the bottle of peroxide, then made his way back to his bedroom. Castiel was still waiting for Dean when he returned, and Dean felt himself sigh in relief.

"Dean," Castiel was smiling softly. "Where on earth is a blind and dying angel going to go?" Dean was grateful Castiel couldn't see his face after that statement.

"Good point," was all he could offer as a response. He walked to Cas, then climbed on the bed and behind him.

Dean slowly unwrapped the bandage around Castiel's left wing and felt his stomach turn at the sight of it. The cut was doing everything but healing, and the flesh around it was slowly starting to rot away. Puss oozed from every pore on the cut and where the feathers had been, causing the other feathers around it to became slick and crusted together with the nasty yellowish materiel. The smell, oh the smell, Dean felt sick. But his worry overturned his queasiness.

"I'm gonna start cleaning it, K." Dean said, taking a rag and pouring the disinfectant over it and soaking rag. He paused as he was about to start cleaning. "Cas, I'm gonna start cleaning now." He repeated, waiting for Castiel's answer.

Castiel simply nodded and Dean continued with his job. Castiel yelped and shifted away when Dean tried to wipe away all the puss that had crusted onto his wing. The rag racked over the to tender flesh and pulled at his feathers. Dean sighed, and paused, then he started to pull the dried chunks of puss off and out of his feathers. He took his nails and with a broken heart scraped the dried on puss, ripping it from the all to tender skin. Castiel cried in pain, but didn't move away, and it seemed as though every little touch was multiplied by a million, now that his eye sight was gone. After Dean was done picking off everything that had dried onto Castiel's wing he began to wipe at the puss.

After the first wave of puss washed over and had been wiped up, Dean found the rag was now unusable. He tossed it into the corner of the room and then grabbed another. After pouring the peroxide onto it he began to wipe at the puss still oozing from the monstrous wound. He wiped at the large gash until puss stopped coming out and only blood flowed from it. He sighed, cleaning off his hands and grabbing a fresh roll of bandages. He wrapped it softly, careful not to cause any more pain to his lover.

"How ya holden' up Cas baby?" Dean said, looking at the angel, forgetting that he wouldn't be looking back.

"Dean," Castiel said, his voice low and sad. "I want to see you." He whispered.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and moved in front of Castiel, then gently-gently!- he put his lips to Castiel's. The angel, for the first time in what seems like forever felt no pain, no misery, just happiness, however both human and angel would soon break completely - physically,emotionally, mentally.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Wings

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS MY PEEPS! I'M REALLY ON ONE TONIGHT, I'M HYPER AND CAN'T SLEEP, SO THE CHAPTERS ARE GONNA KINDA START ROLLIN, AAAAHHHHH! THIS IS FUN! LOL! XD, I NEED SLEEP...BUT IT NEVER COMES! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE TO! SO ENJOY!

**OH AND P.S **

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAV'ED, AND EVERYTHING ELSE GOOD THAT YOU CAN DO TO A STORY HERE ON FANFICTION! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YA! =)**

**BUT SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SO SHORT...IT KINDA HAS TO BE SO I CAN GET THE REST OF EM' TO WORK. SORRY, BUT STILL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

Chapter Six

Sam couldn't believe what Gabriel had done, and as he was puking his guts out over the bridge railing, he couldn't help but smiled softly in the now fresh night air. He'd never been flying with an angel before, and never dropped then picked up right before hitting the ground either. Gabriel was laughing from behind him, their argument seemingly forgotten at the moment. When Sam was finally able to stand straight, he turned to the giggling archangel.

"Shut up." Sam laughed.

"You're a baby! I've never heard anyone scream that loud." The angel laughed, grabbing his sides.

"Well put yourself in my position, that shits scary." Sam tried defending himself.

"Nope, you're still a pussy." Gabriel smiled at him, finally catching his breath.

Gabriel wiped away a laughter induced tear and then looked at Sam seriously.

"What now?" Sam asked, raising his brows.

"What do you plan to do when my little brothers time runs out?" Gabriel asked.

Sam fell quiet. "I'm going to find a way to fix this Gabriel, I promise." He said, and this time, Gabriel didn't respond harshly to him.

"You don't understand Sam, _you_ can't save him, I can't, Dean can't, Castiel can't even save himself. None of us can, there's no cure, no antidote, no nothing. He _will _die and there's nothing we can do about it."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "What have I done?" Sam said, putting his battered face in his hands.

"Killed my brother and possibly your own." Gabriel stated matter - of - fact.

Sam's head shot up. "What?"

"How do you think Dean dearest will take the death of his beloved lover. Epically when his beloved lover was killed by his beloved brother." The angel said, walking to the Impala and leaning against it.

"Dean, he's not gonna die." Sam said, sounding as though he were trying to convince himself.

"I think you've not only killed my brother, but also sent you brother back to his grave." Gabriel said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam breathed.

"That's the way the big sugary cookie crumbles." The angel said.

"No," Sam said. "I wont let him, Bobby wont let em'." Sam stated. "He's not gonna die."

"Oh open your eyes Sam! He's already dieing, everyday that my brother gets closer to death so does Dean." Gabriel snapped.

Sam didn't respond, he just stood there and looked at his feet. Gabriel sighed and walked up to him, then placed a hand on his shoulder. As he was about to speak, Gabriel's face twisted in pain and he fell to the ground, hands clasping his head. He started screaming and writhing against the concert ground beneath him, his wings unfolding and hitting the side of the Impala.

Sam dropped beside him gasping, looking for the cause of the angels pain. "Gabriel, dude what wrong with you!" He yelled over him when he found no injures.

"He's to loud!" Gabriel choked, his breathing to hard and labored.

"What?" Sam barked.

"He's screaming!" The archangel grunted his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about, the only one screaming is you!" Sam yelled.

"Its Castiel, he's dying!" Gabriel whined.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean.

~0o0o~

Dean woke with groan, something was buzzing at his ear, really loud, like a bees nest or something. Not to mention he was freezing, it felt like Alaska in his room. But bees didn't light up, or say 'Sam' on caller I.D. Dean grumbled, debating on weather or not he should answer the phone. But then, thinking that his brother might be in trouble or hurt, he grabbed the phone and flicked it open. He rubbed a hand over his face and growled into the phone.

"This better be go-" Dean started, but paused when Sam started rambling.

"_Dean, you need to check Castiel!_" He yelled, Gabriel had finally stopped screaming.

"Sam," Dean barked, but checked on Castiel anyway.

He turned over to Castiel, accidentally knocking off one of his cold wings and...wait, cold wing? Dean cupped the phone to his face with his shoulder as fumbled to his knees and leaned over the sleeping form of his lover. Dean squinted through the dark to look at Cas, but it the night won the fight. He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and withdrew it instantly, his breath catching in his throat. Castiel was ice cold, colder than anything Dean had ever felt. Dean stumbled from the bed, yelling for Bobby while he did so, and flicked on a light. Dean nearly fell over when he reached Castiel's side of the bed. He was fucking blue! The angles skin was tainted a light blue and pasty white. His lips however were deep blue, and shining in the artificial light.

"FUCK! BOBBY!" Dean screamed, Sam yelled back at him in the phone.

"_Dean, what's wrong?_" Sam asked.

"H-he's blue, and, and-" Dean paused, his breath coming in short fast gasp, shaking Castiel. "He wont move."

"_Dean, is he dead?_" Sam asked the question softly.

"I-I..." Dean paused bending low to hear if the angel was still breathing. A to soft breath barely tickled the skin of his ear. "No, he's breathing, but barely."

Dean jerked around when he heard the sounds of wings fluttering in the air. Gabriel walked past Sam who dropped his phone and followed behind him. The archangel lent beside Castiel's' still form and placed a hand over his forehead. His face twisted with horrible sorrow and hatred. He turned to Dean and Sam, Bobby just wheeling in. Gabriel's eyes focused purely on Dean, who tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but failed.

"It's over Dean, he's getting ready to die." Gabriel whispered, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've maybe two days left."

Dean's mouth dropped open and his breath seemed to stop. He let his phone fall from his hand and clatter to the ground, not even blinking at the sound.

"Dean," Sam tried, but with the combined looks of Gabriel and Bobby he stopped.

"I am sorry Dean Winchester." Gabriel said.

Dean felt his world shatter, fall apart, then turn to dust that got blown away by flapping angel wings.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Wings

Chapter Seven

Dean held his half dead lover against him, crying into his cold neck. Castiel had yet to awaken from his slumber and Dean kept praying that he would before he left, just so he could say good-bye. Gabriel, Sam, and Bobby had left after Gabriel had delivered the news to Dean a few hours ago. They'd wondered off somewhere in the house, Dean really didn't give half a shit. For all he cared, Sam could just go and die. He didn't even want Sam in the same house as Castiel. For once, Dean noted dully, this particular indicant wasn't his fault, none of it. It was all his bastard brothers fault. Dean felt a sudden rage fill up inside him, thinking about Sam.

He couldn't understand why Sam had killed his little angel, his lover, his everything. Why Sam didn't seem to have cared, why Sam let it _**happen**_. Dean whimpered into Castiel's neck, the angel's breathing to soft and quiet, to cold and slow. Dean didn't know he had so many tears, not until now. He let his mind wonder, wonder back into happy wonderful memories. Memories of a healthy life filled Castiel, a happy Dean, and a good honest younger brother.

He stopped however, because the memories were to much, they let him have hope. He sniffled, his nose running. He whispered to himself and his dying lover, Castiel's favorite human prayer. The one that always seemed to make him smile, the one he made Dean say every night before he went to bed. The one he and Dean had made up together.

"Dear God, I love you with all my might, please keep me safe throughout the night. Protect me from all the demons and evil souls that wish me harm. Oh beloved lord, forgive me of my sins, and please see fit to keep me in your holy grace. In your son's name I pray, Amen." Dean cried softly, blinking away tears. "Please wake up Castiel, please – I need you to wake up."

Dean sobbed, Castiel still slept, still deprived him of what he needed most. His beautiful voice and unseeing eyes. His smallest movements, his everything. Dean didn't fill selfish, just treated unfairly, he couldn't even be granted a soft good-bye from his little angel. Dean clinched his teeth together tightly and crushed Castiel's limp body to him, holding him tight against him, then his mind hatched a grieving idea. Something that would be better for both of them. He stumbled to his feet, his vision blurry from tears never seeming to end. He then picked up his angel, noticing that he was no lighter than a feather, his was to skinny, to light.

Dean cradled the angel to his chest and walked out of the door, ignoring the fact that his wings were dragging the ground. He simply walked past Bobby and Sam, not even looking at them, and didn't bother answering Gabriel's "Where are you going?". He paused, snagging the keys and then kicking open Bobby's front door, breaking it from it bottom hing, and busted the woodwork. The door flew open and he walked through, going to the Impala, Gabriel had zapped it back to Bobby's at Sam's request.

He managed to open the door and place Castiel inside, tucking his wings inside the car, making sure they were out of the way before shutting the door and walking to the drivers side. Dean got in and slammed the door, not even caring about the car anymore, and started it. The once wonderfully comforting rumble only proved to be painful reminders of his time spent in the old vehicle with Castiel. Dean smiled, it wasn't a normal smile, it was bitter and evil, his hate and sorrow twisting his face into something unrecognizable. He let the tears slid down his face and hissed curse words at his brother, who never heard them. Then he pulled away.

~0o0o~

Dean drove for a handful of a few hours. Running stop sighs along the empty roads and never slowing down. He was heading for a certain place, the place that had started everything. The place where he and Castiel finally broke all the rules and began their journey together. Dean smiled softly at the memory, it was where they had first kissed, where Castiel's knees had buckled beneath him from the experience of his very first kiss. Dean remembered how he had laughed after the kiss, he had never seen anyone's or anything's face grow that red before or sense. It broke his heart.

Dean almost swerved off the road when he heard the low moan come from the passengers set. He slammed on his breaks and nearly threw both of them out of the windshield. He looked over at Castiel, the angel moving slightly, his eyes blinking slowly several times before they finally opened half way. They were dull and dark, and the look in them showed just how much Castiel was gone. There was nothing in them, they were truly lifeless, the beautiful light and blazing blue had become a dark and hopeless gray. Dean found himself wishing that Castiel would close them back. He turned away, starting to drive again, glancing at the clock, so he would have something other than the empty road to look at. It was eleven-twenty.

"Hey Cas, can you hear me." Dean said, not glancing to see if the angel was going to respond.

At first Dean though the angel had fallen back asleep, but when he felt an icy hand cover the hand Dean had resting at his side, he jumped. Then he heard a faint little noise.

"Dean," was the first word that came out of Catiel's mouth and Dean felt himself tear up.

"Hey baby," Dean said, slowing the car and looking at him. His heart somehow over joyed that Castiel had awoken, and then his heart breaking at the sight of his angel awake.

Castiel's lips curved up in the smallest smile, barely there. "Hi," Cas said, his voice to soft and broken.

Castiel's eyes started drifting closed again and Dean felt himself panic. "Hey! Hey Cas, guess where were going?" He said on a shaky breath.

Casitel's eyes opened a little more. "Where?" It came out below a whisper, the Impala almost droning the angel out completely.

"To that little lake, remember, its where we first kissed. Where we started our relationship." Dean said, clasping the freezing hand that rested in his own tighter. "But yo gotta stay awake so you can see it!" Dean said, his voice unbelievably desperate and childish.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Cas mumbled, his eyes falling closed, then slowly opening again.

Dean swallowed. "For what?" Dean whispered.

"Everything, you've suffered some much because of me." Castiel said, he sounded so much like his old self that Dean turned sharply, expecting to see his angel all better and confused faced as always.

But nothing of the sort, he actually looked worse.

"Cas, none of this is your fault, none of it." Dean said, leaving out the part of every bit of this being Sam's fucking fault.

Castiel smiled again. "I'm so sorry." Castiel said, his head dropping forward, a whimper falling from his mouth.

Dean stopped the car, looking at Castiel with worry. "Cas, Cas, what's wrong?" Dean said, turning in his seat to get a better look.

"My-my insides. There on fire!" Castiel hissed, wrapping his arms around his sides and curling into himself.

Dean began crawling across the seat and stopped at Castiel, turning the angels head so they were looking at each other. When Dean saw the red painting the little angel's blue lips, he panicked.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean said, his voice rising.

"My insides," Castiel whimpered.

Dean's mind instantly shot back to the information Gabriel delivered before he'd left Dean and Castiel to themselves.

~0o0o~

_Dean was still standing as Sam and Bobby left the room, leaving only Dean, Gabriel, and the half dead Castiel to themselves. Gabriel shifted on his feet and his head dropped low. When he let out the breath of air he'd been holding, it came out shaking. He looked back up to Dean, his eyes shinning with sorrow._

"_Dean, you need to know what the final signs are." Gabriel said, he cringed away from the broken noise that the hunter made._

_Gabriel looked at floor again. "What are they?" Dean asked, his voice so low Gabriel almost missed it._

"_One of the first signs are rambling, he'll just start talking insanity." Gabriel paused. "Then one of the more undesirable signs will be with his body."_

_Dean walked over to the bed and slumped into it. "What do you mean?" He said, putting his face in his hands._

"_His body will start shutting down." Gabriel said, Dean felt as though there were suddenly a block of ice in his stomach. "He'll start vomiting or coughing up blood. He's cold right now, but he'll get even colder, then his body will heat up to the point of frying his brain." Gabriel paused, swallowing loudly._

"_What else," Dean said with a robotic tone. _

"_Then he'll die. The temperature of his body is how you'll be able to tell how long he has left. The colder he gets, the closer he gets to his final hours." Gabriel finished, walking from the room, however he stopped half way. "Oh and Dean," He waited until the deathly pale hunter turned to him. "He'll more than likely stay unconscious. You probably want get to say good-bye to him."_

~0o0o~

Dean felt the urge to vomit, his grief and nerves almost getting the best of him. He felt his eyes fill with tears, Castiel was really dying. For real, this wasn't some trick being played by a demon, or a prank from Gabriel, Castiel really was dying. He was leaving Dean, going away forever, and leaving Dean.

Dean was going to be all alone again. His little angel was leaving.

~0o0o~

Sam sat in the living room of Bobby's house, staring into the dark, wallowing in his self piety. He felt disgusted with himself. Sam didn't understand how things had gone so wrong, but they did. Lucky him. Sam sighed inwardly to himself when he heard Gabriel.

"You_ should_ be ashamed of yourself." He said, sitting down beside the hunter.

Even though the words were sharp and hateful, no real venom coated it, they just sounded like a tired and worn out threat. Sam turned to face the archangel.

"Here to lecture me again." Sam shot back, slowly taking in the angels ragged appearance.

"No, just here to tell you that I lied to your brother." The archangel mumbled, his eyes starting to shine.

"What?" Sam said, completely turning to face Gabriel, his brows rising. "Lied about what?"

"Castiel doesn't have two days left." The angel's voice was low, shaking.

Sam cocked his head to the side, mimicking Castiel. "_He'll be dead by midnight_!" Gabriel chocked out, his face falling into his hands. His shoulder started shaking, his breath coming in ragged sobs.

Sam watched in complete shock, not really able to comprehend that the stone cold and heartless archangel Gabriel was crying for his dying little brother. Sam hesitated and carefully put an arm around the grieving angels shoulders, hovering slightly before pulling him into into his chest. He cradled the angel to him, listening with teary eyes as Gabriel whimpered to him.

"I was there when Castiel was born, I watched him as he was created, I was one of the only ones who witnessed my baby brothers birth." He cried, clinching Sam's shirt in a white knuckled grip. Gabriel whined. "I was supposed to protect him from everything, and I know I left him , but I still watched over him!"

Sam swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry Gabriel, please believe me."

"I know I haven't be a good brother, I disappeared when he needed me most, but I still loved him." Gabriel took in a shuddering breath. "Why did you kill my baby brother?"

Sam felt his heart stop, his stomach twisted and knotted. Why did he kill Castiel? None of this was worth it, even if the demon would have been telling him the truth. It still wasn't worth it. None of it.

Sam glanced at the clock, it was eleven- forty. Dean had twenty minutes left with Castiel.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER MY LOVING LITTLE PEEPS! OR MAYBE TWO, MMMM...I'M LEANING TOWARD TWO! LOL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED.**

**OH AND PLEASE FORGIVE THE GRAMMOR AND MISSED MISS SPELLING! SORRY...LOL I POST AGAIN AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Wings

Chapter Eight

Dean was a mess, his nose was running and his eyes were spilling out tears almost faster than he could produce them. His body was bruised and beaten from Castiel's thrashing. The angel had started jerking around and thrashing just a few moments ago, blood covered the dash and glove box, the poor angel had basically been puking his guts out. And what had been coming out was blood.

He started kicking and hitting himself against the car, it was then that Dean had intervened. He'd wrapped his arms around the seemingly crazed figure and had kept him from hurting himself further, but in the process had gotten himself pretty banged up. However at the particular moment, he didn't care.

Dean's breath stalled in his throat. Castiel was burning up, sweating so bad that Dean's soiled cloths were becoming wet.

"Fuck, no, no, no, no, no!" He mumbled to himself, shifting the now still angel, turning him so he could look him in the face.

He looked at Castiel, the angel's eyes closing. His cheeks were almost as red as the blood running slowly from his mouth, staining his shinny white teeth. Dean felt his heart beat go crazy, his tears falling ever faster now. The angel cried in pain, his body to exhausted to writhe against it, he was basically paralyzed with weariness.

His eyes filled with tears from both the pain and the sudden fever. He reached for Dean, his hand finding the other mans face, he cupped it gently and Dean leaned his forehead against his angels. Castiel leaned in and after Dean fingered out what it was that the angel wanted, he placed his lips to Castiel's, ignoring the warm salty blood that flowed into his mouth, and the tears.

~0o0o~

Gabriel had stopped crying a few moments ago, it was replaced with screams of pain. But then, almost as soon as it had started, it was finished, with Sam holding an exhausted Gabriel in his arms. The angel turned his face up to see Sam. His breath ragged and labored, his eyes watery and filled with weariness and sorrow.

"What time is it?" He said, hardly able to move.

Sam gulped. "Eleven-fifty-five."

Gabriel moaned pitifully and clasped into the couch, his wings unfolding, the archangel no longer able to hide them in his vessel anymore. The dark gray objects took up the whole length of the living room. They twitched and jerked with random bouts of pain. But the angel seemed content. A small smile played at his lips. Sam cocked a brow.

"What so worth smiling about?" He asked.

The angel just kept looking straight ahead. "My baby brother is happy." He whispered, his eyes falling halfway shut.

Sam felt his throat tighten. "How do you know?"

Gabriel's smile widened. "I can fill it. You truly have destroyed your brother and killed mine."

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. "I – I don't have anything to say." Sam whispered.

The angel sat up, suddenly all his strength was back. "I would kill you if you did."

Sam just lowered his head to the floor, staring at his feet. "I know."

~0o0o~

Dean broke the kiss when he felt Castiel grow cold, he stared at the angel, who didn't stare back. He felt his neck for a pulse. It was barely there.

"Cas, baby say something, please say something to me, anything!" Dean begged, the angel was going limp in his arms.

Finally, with a last flutter of his heart, of his pulse, the angel said his final words. "I love you Dean...".

The angel's body went completely limp, his head lolling back and the hand that he had placed on Dean's cheek fell, landing with a thud beside Dean. His destroyed wings stopped arching over his back, but instead fell lifeless at his sides, his last breath came out as a content sigh. His final words had be so strong, so healthy, so life filled. Dean had thought the angel was normal again. Dean looked at the body in his arms, cradled against his chest. His mind had not yet registered that Castiel had just passed.

He laid the body down, Castiel's eyes had closed half way, and a happy, content little smile laid at his lips. It was probably that happiest Dean had seen. Dean cocked his head at his little angel, staring at him with confusion. Then slowly, ever so slowly, it started to sink in that _his _angel had just died. That _his_ angel had left, had just left, just left with a love filled – I love you Dean-. Dean felt his body go cold, his eyes completely blinded by tears now, he maneuvered himself behind Castiel's limp body.

He closed his angels blinded eyes as he did so, then wrapping his arms around Castiel's body, he pulled him close, resting their foreheads against each other, screaming with sorrow at his lost lover. His little, loving, prefect, wonderful, little angel. _**His**_ angel. Castiel was gone, dead. The only thing left was his body, still and cold and covered in blood. Dean's screams slowly fell into moaning sorrow, then whimpers as his body shut down, for to long had it be deprived of rest.

~0o0o~

Sam was eating quietly the next morning, not really tasting his food. Gabriel had left after he'd said Castiel had passed away, he said he had to go and tell Micheal, and a few other angels that were close to Castiel. Truth be told no one knew that Castiel and Micheal had a close relationship. Everyone just thought that Castiel, like most other angels just knew him, and that was it. But Gabriel said the two had been close, that Micheal had always comforted Castiel,when his spirit was still young, and he asked about his father. Gabriel said Micheal had always said. "Somewhere little brother, somewhere. We'll find out some day."

Sam felt his throat tighten, Dean still hadn't returned from where ever it was that he went last night, and Sam was worried. But then Sam thought that Dean was probably blowing off steam before he came back. Sam still had a monster of a bruise where Dean had flattened him a few days ago. Sam suddenly felt sick and pushed his food way. Bobby hadn't spoken to him all morning, and as he rolled into the living room, he gave Sam a disappointed look, finally speaking to him.

"Tried callin' your brother, he wont answer the phone." Bobby said through a mouth full of pancakes. "It goes straight to voice mail."

Sam swallowed hard. "His phone's layin' in the bedroom where he and Cas were sleeping."

Bobby gave him a hard look. "I think it'd be best that you call the angel by Castiel, boy." Bobby corrected him.

Sam felt himself pale, even Bobby hated him, though he was little better at hiding it. "Sorry." He apologized softly.

Bobby sighed. "Sam for Saint Peters sake why'd you do it?" Bobby barked, throwing his food on the table.

Sam flinched when Bobby did so. "I – I just- …...I don't know." Sam mumbled.

Bobby pointed a finger at him. "Now don't you dare give me any of that shit." Bobby spit. "I want the truth, cus' even if you manage to lie to me, your brothers a totality different story." Bobby said, dropping his finger and waiting for Sam to answer.

Sam just sat there, staring at his food, watching as his pancakes absorbed the syrup and became a mushy mess. When Bobby grunted for him to speak, he felt himself grow angry.

"I fucking thought the demon we were hunting could tell me things that I wanted to know! That's it, I don't get why that's so bad! I just wanted answers! I can't help it Castiel died! I wasn't my fault!" Sam yelled standing to his feet and throwing his arms about as he spoke, watching as Bobby's face went from angry and grumpy to just flat out shocked.

Sam and Bobby both screamed when the gunshot sounded through the house and caused a picture on the wall to explode. Sam watched as Bobby's mouth dropped open and he turned around to see Dean in the door way to the living room, gun in hand, which was now dangling at his side. Neither Sam or Bobby had heard the Implala pull in. Dean's appearance was everything but Dean. His hair was a mess, clumping together with something dark, turning his dark brown hair even darker, whatever it was was crusting and chipping.

His eyes were dull and emotionless, dark bags under them, his sunken in face adding to his broken appearance. Something red and dark was lathered on his lips, his cloths were covered in blood and feathers. His breathing was light and quiet, which only mad him seem more unsettling, considering that fact that tears were pouring down his cheeks, the broken man sniffling occasionally. He turned his head drunkenly toward Sam, though everyone in the room knew Dean was as sober as sober could get. He blinked dark clumped lash's at Sam, his eyes pleading, screaming for someone to make it all stop. To just make everything go away. Crying for Castiel.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't put a bullet through your head." He whispered, soft and oh so quiet.

"Dean," Bobby began, Dean looked to him, shuffling his feet.

"I'm not gonna Bobby, just askin Sammy a question." Dean said, his voice monotone, he blinked away more tears, turning back to Sam. "So, got an answer."

"Dean, p-please," Sam said, licking his lips nervously. "Let me explain." Sam stuttered, fear clear in his voice.

"Have at it, _Sammy_." Dean said, stretching his little brothers name out long and with a creepy happiness.

"Dean, the demon we were hunting, it said it knew stuff about me, about us. It said that it would help us. Help us find out things we needed to know, I thought I was doing the right thing and I thought that I could stop Castiel from getting hurt-" Sam said, Dean exploded.

"_YOU THOUGHT WRONG!_" Dean screamed. "Cas is out in the front set of the Impala DEAD, SAM!" Dean said walking toward him and grabbing him by the arm.

Dean yanked him outside to the car, Bobby rolling right behind them, yelling for Dean to calm down and think. Dean stopped at the open passenger side door and pushed Sam into it, Sam of which stopped when he saw the angels body inside. He looked at all the blood inside, that had gotten on the dash and had dried while running down the glove box, the stains on the floor and in the seats. He then took a second to actually look at Castiel's body, how it was now a pale blue, how his wings and limbs were limp beside him.

Sam noted the tiny smile painted on his lips, then looked at his closed eyes, how his lash's fanned out over his cheeks. Sam ran his eyes along the dried blood on the angels lips and throat, how it had pooled beneath him. Then it clicked in Sam's mind that that wasn't Dean's blood on his lips, it was Castiel's. Sam suddenly felt sick.

"Dean I-" Sam said turning to look at his brother, only to fill his jaw get snapped by the butt of the gun smashing into the side of his face.

Sam fell to the ground, yelled in pain and braced himself for more. And he was smart to do so, for the blows came hard and fast, bruising him and beating him, Sam could faintly hear Bobby yelling in the background. Telling Dean to stop, to wait and just think. But Dean refused to listen. Suddenly the pain was gone, just the fresh throbbing. He heard a rustle, struggle, then quiet. Sam looked through a good eye and one swelling one. He let his bloody mouth drop at the sight.

Three angels, _Three_ angels. Sam recognized only one, Gabriel. The other angels he didn't recognize. The second, the one closest to Gabriel, who had an unconscious Dean cradled to his chest, had brown wings, long and beautiful, they were reddish brown, sparkling in the sun and letting the red flourish. His vessel was tall, his build the same as Dean's had been before everything had happened with Castiel. His eyes were dark blue, focused on Sam, malice radiating from deep within. His skin was tan and his hair was black, spiky and a few stands fell in his eyes, seeming to make him even more threatening.

The last angel, also a male, was smaller, bigger than Castiel, but shorter than Gabriel. His wings were the fairy-tale angel white, his eyes dark brown and cold, giving off waves of hate, seemingly directed at Sam. His hair was blond, his skin pale and his body lanky but still nicely built. Sam looked at the all three of them, his eyes glancing over at Bobby for a second, finding the old man out cold in his wheelchair. He let his eyes then settle on Gabriel, the angel's long gray wings arched proudly over his shoulders.

Sam watched as he walked past him and to the Impala, tenderly picking up his little brothers corpse and gently, ever so gently cradling him to his chest, like a mother would her sleeping baby. The tallest angel with the black hair gave Dean to the white winged angel and he to walked to Castiel's body. Then, without warning he ripped off the brace and bandages from Castiel's wings, the limp black objects flopping around with the movement.

"Gabriel, who are these guys?" Sam asked, stumbling to his feet.

"They are Castiel's brothers. Micheal and Joshua." He said, his voice emotionless.

"Why are they here?" He asked, looking at the other archangel and the old leader of the Israelite's.

"They just saved your sorry ass, stop asking questions." Gabriel spit, his eyes lingering on his passed bothers face.

Sam swallowed, looking at the angels with interest. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Micheal shot him a glare of daggers. "Shut your mouth human!" He barked, Sam obeyed. "You've done enough damage, don't you think?" He sneered, pushing the point home. "Let the angel's try to do their jobs. Clean up your mess."

Sam looked to the ground in sham, then back up...they were gone. The two archangels, the old Israelite leader, his brother, and the dead guardian angel had disappeared, leaving Sam and an unconscious Bobby alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Wings

**A/N: M'K MY BELOVED PEEPS! THIS IS IT, THE LAST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU FIND IT TO YOUR LIKEING. JUST A LITTLE NOTE, I PUT IN SOME SERIOUS BOTHER FLUFF WITH CAS AND GAB. …...I CAN;T HELP IT, GAB'S JUST AN AWESOME BROTHER, AND AN AWESOME ANGEL! ANYWAY, I PUT IN A LITTLE BIT ABOUT ANGEL'S AGES AND AND STUFF, SO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMOR!**

**AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAV'ED AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO TO A STORY ON FANFICTION! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, LOVE YA'LL MY LITTLE PEEPS! =D**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter Nine

Gabriel, Micheal, and Joshua stood in the abandoned church, looking around at the old place, the building falling apart. Its wooden support beams rotting and the floor had long sense worn away. Just dry, dusty dirt remain, stirring slightly with every impatient flap and jerk of the angels wings. Gabriel shifted, looking at his deceased baby brother still cradled to his chest, his eyes starting to sting again. Micheal looked to his bother, a sad smile on his face.

"Gabriel my brother," He said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him back."

Gabriel inhaled deeply. "But we don't know if it will even work, Micheal, this could just doom any chance he has."

Micheal looked at Joshua. "Joshua knows the ritual like the back of his hand, its going to work."

Joshua looked to both of them, Dean still in his arms, dead to the world, a light snore passing from his lips.

"I don't see what brother Castiel saw in this human. But he is desirable." The man said, looking down at Dean with curiosity.

Gabriel laughed, his wings shaking with the light sound. "Cas loved the human, why I still don't know. But he did..." Gabriel said, his eyes shinning with happy memories only known to him.

Micheal smacked his hands together, walking to the center of the church floor, where they had cleared it. "Well, we best get started.

~0o0o~

Sam was in the bathroom of Bobby's house, examining his black, purple, and blue face. His jaw hurt something horrible, but as he poked at it, it turned out that it was only fractured, not broken. Sam turned on the sink and let it fill halfway before taking the water into his hands and splashing his face. He smiled softly at the sound of Bobby's loud snores. The old wheelchair bound man still hadn't awoken from his angel induced slumber, and truth be told, Sam didn't want him to wake up just yet. He didn't fill like answering all the questions Dean and his gun had stalled.

'Dean,' Sam thought, his mind drifting back to the angels that had, in fact, saved his sorry ass.

As Gabriel had put it anyway.

Sam moaned, filling the guilt starting to creep up on him again. He sighed and wondered into the bedroom Dean and Castiel had been staying in. He grimaced when he saw it. It was still covered in the dead angels ebony feathers and dark red blood. He felt his stomach go into knots, twisting and turning. Saw felt wearily all of a sudden, his eyes dropping low. He moaned and walked from the room, going to the leaving room and plopping down on the couch. He closed his eyes, filling sleep turn under his lids, making them fill heavy. The quiet blackness was comforting, it wasn't asking him question or cursing him over his mistake.

~0o0o~

_Sam sat on a dock, his feet dangling over the edge, coming close to touching the water. He smiled at his reflection,watching as it smiled back on the shimmering water. The dark blue lake stretched for miles, almost like an ocean. He sighed, breathing in the sweet pine air, letting the warm air linger in his nostrils before exhaling his breath. He closed his eyes, loving the fill of all the warm sun shinning down on his skin. The light sound of birds chirruping, and the sloshing of the water at the banks of the lake soothed Sam, he felt at peace._

_His eyes snapped open when Sam was suddenly engulfed in freezing cold air. He looked around to find that the picture prefect scene had changed. Now it was dark and cold, the dock old and rotting. Creaking against the sudden vicious wind. It was so dark, yet a light still shinned, making it light, but it was still so dark. Sam felt himself becoming confused. He stood, looking around at the dead trees, even the leaves were black and brow, no wonderful colors of orange, red or yellow. _

_He then felt his stomach turn to ice, there was a horrible smell in the air, the sudden urge to vomit almost taking him completely in its grasp. He gagged and stumbled to the end of the dock, where he would be able to see the water, look at his reflection, vomit if need be. He screamed and fell backwards, landing on his bottom, grunting at the impact. He crawled back to the edge of the dock, looking over it cautiously, not believing what it was that he was actually seeing. He swallowed hard, and now Sam knew why everything suddenly smelt so terrible, he felt the need to puke again._

_The lake, the entire lake, every single mile, every single inch, was filled with blood. Dark and red, it was thick and sloppy, the once soft and gentle lapping of clear clean water replaced with a horrible thick and wet slopping. Sam inhaled sharply, then, squinting his eyes and reaching down his hand, he plucked something from the lake of blood, it was long, black and there was a lot of them in the lake, they were like a top coat to the thing. Sam looked at it, then his eyes widened. It was a long wet, blood covered, black feather. Sam jumped up, looking around to find the owner of said feathers. Which he did._

_Sam looked at Castiel, his brows drawing together at the angels appearance. _

_Castiel was standing before him, his hands dangling at his sides and his head was cocked to the side in his usual confused look. But he wasn't Cas, or didn't look like him anyway, his was so skinny, resembling a skeleton, literally. His eyes looked as though they would pop from his skull, his hair looking to much for his head. His eyes, they were frightening, they weren't their usual wonderful blue, but instead such a dark gray they were almost black. They held an unbearable sadness, so much so that Sam felt a little pin-prick at his eyes._

_But the angels wings, they were scaring the shit out of Sam. Why? The angels wings, at first were fine, they looked as healthy and strong as ever, if not better, but then, then they started dying. The feathers falling from them, like the leaves did in fall. Then the skin started pealing off, falling in bloody chunks behind the angel, slopping to the ground with sickening thumps and thuds. The wetness of it easily audible. Sam watched in horror as the last of the angels skin and muscle fell off, showing fractured and cracking bones, and those to, also started succumbing to destruction. Slowly, they turned to dust, being blow away with the wind. Sam dashed at Castiel, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing him hard._

"_Cas, your wings!" Sam said, his voice panicky. "We need to get you help!" He yelled, grabbing the mans arm, trying to pull the clearly hurt angel off to go and find some help. _

_Castiel however stayed still, unmoving. "Why Sam?" The angel asked, looking at the youngest Winchester with Confusion, his head tilting even more._

_Sam stalled. "What?" He asked on a breath._

"_Why'd you kill me?" He asked, his voice changing, becoming deeper, gruffer, raspy even. It was familiar._

_Sam froze, his breathing hitched. "Cas," He said, licking his lips. "Cas, I didn't mean to, its just-"_

_Castiel smiled softly. "Why'd ya do it Sammy?" Castiel's voice was no longer there, it belonged to someone else. _

_Sam looked at the angel in confusion, his eyes growing wide when the angel fell over, blood pouring from his mouth, his eyes,, nose, ears, everywhere. Then, there was Dean, crouching over his dying lover, who writhed on the ground. Dean's face was covered in tears, but a sick smile was playing at his lips, as well as Castiel's. Sam ran to drop beside them, looking, trying to find a way to help the angel and his big brother. But Sam backed away when both of them started laughing, Castiel giggling happily, Dean busting with laughter._

_Sam watched as Dean pulled out his knife and plunged it into Castiel's stomach, which made the angel howl with marry laughter. Sam looked on in shock, disgust, and horror as his brother carved his lover up, pulling out his insides and offering a hand full of intestines to Sam, Castiel grabbing some himself. They laughed so hard that both were now crying because of the fit, not grief, or worry, or pain, or fear. Sam lunged to stop his brother, but as he did so, the man pulled the knife from Castiel's stomach, then planted it in his temple, the angel's body going still, apart from a random twitch here and there. _

_Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. "What are you thinking Dean! You just killed him!" Sam yelled._

_When Dean turned to Sam his face was broken, tears of sorrow falling from his eyes in a waterfall._

"_Why'd ya do it Sammy?" Dean whispered, his eyes drifting to Sam's hand._

_Sam screamed when he saw the knife that had been resting the the angels head, now in his blood covered, and intestine full hand._

~0o0o~

Sam woke up screaming, his voice raw and harsh, as he bolted upright from the couch, falling from it and onto the floor. When he felt hands grabbing at him he rolled over and prepared a punch. He stopped however, when he saw Bobby, looking at him with concern. Sam felt his eyes sting with tears and he slumped back into the hardwood floor, sobbing into it harshly and uncontrollably.

~0o0o~

Gabriel laid Castiel's slightly stiff body in the blood drawn Enochian circle. The angel's small body seeming even smaller than normal, with his wings fanned out beside him and his now very skinny body laying so still and dead. Gabriel looked away from the sight, unable to keep staring at his passed little brother. Gabriel turned when he heard a stuttering sigh fall from Joshua's mouth.

"What's up Joshy?" Gabriel said, using the pet name he'd given the angel the day he'd met him.

Joshua turned slightly frightened eyes on the archangel. "How do you think Father will respond to this?" The angel said, looking worried.

Gabriel cocked a grin. "You're the one who has the special gift of talkin to em', why don't you ask."

"Haha..." Joshua mumbled, turning to look at the angel on the floor. "He didn't deserve it."

Gabriel's face turned somber.. "I know," He said, turning to see Micheal flutter to the ground, his long wings fighting against the air.

He landed on the ground with a soft tap, dust flying about. "All right, I have the lambs blood," He turned to Joshua, holding up to buckets. "Why does it need lambs blood again?" Micheal asked, tucking his wings back and arching them high over his shoulders.

Joshua sighed. "Because, lambs were the most common and sacred offerings. They purified and washed away our sins, its perfect for this ritual." Joshua said.

Gabriel's wings twitched. "What, we're washing away his sins with lambs blood?" He asked, cocking his brow.

Joshua sighed an exasperated sigh. "YES." He drawled.

Gabriel made an angry face. "He hasn't committed any sins." Gabriel hissed, his wings bristling.

Joshua took a step back, holding up his hands in defense. "Easy Gab, you know as well as I that he has. He disobeyed Dad, like flat out rebelled. That's as good a sin as I ever heard."

Micheal watched the exchange, he smiled inside, even though Gabriel had bailed out on them, he would constantly contact Micheal and ask about his favorite little brother. Micheal had a particular memory of Castiel and Gabriel, Castiel had just been created, he was still a small little angel, his wings no longer than his tiny body. He was learning everything there was to learn. When Castiel was that age, he'd always trailed behind Gabriel, asking him about everything that came into his mind, about everything he saw. But wither or not the little angel remembered it, that was a different story. And even if he did, he wasn't about to tell anyone.

~0o0o~

_Micheal watched as Castiel stood beside Gabriel, looking down into the human world with interest. He smiled as he watched the brothers together._

"_Hey Gab" A young Castiel said, tugging at his older brothers dark gray wing._

_Gabriel looked down to him and smiled, softly knocking him with his wing. "What is it little bro?"_

_Castiel's eyes, even in Heaven, without his one day vessel, were an insane blue, piercing your soul. _

_He smiled. "What's that?"_

_Gabriel looked down onto the scene Castiel was pointing at, the Vikings were invading another village, plundering it and burning it to the ground. _

_Gabriel put a large dark wing in front of the two month old angels face. Hiding from his sight the decapitation of a mother and the inhuman murdering of her infant. Even if Castiel was an angel, and even if he would someday see that type of carnage, he still didn't need to see it now. He would not, not while Gabriel was around._

_Castiel wrapped tiny arms around Gabriels wings and hugged it tight, snuggling the soft feathers with his warm face. He sighed happily and Gabriel smiled wide._

~0o0o~

Micheal snapped out of it when he heard Gabriel raise his voice. "Enough, we need to start the ritual." Micheal said, looking at Joshua, waiting for him to start.

Joshua let out a breath, then walked to the head of the circle, Gabriel taking a side and Micheal went to where they had laid Dean down. He passed a hand over his face and Dean jolted awake. He yelled when he saw Micheal, who was to close to his face, and back away.

"What the hell?" He said, taking in the scene in front of him.

Micheal gave him a half hearted smile. "We need your help."

Dean cocked a brow at him. "With what?" Dean asked, his voice going low.

"This," Micheal said, pulling Dean to his feet and showing him the ritual they had planned.

Dean let his mouth fall open, looking at the circle made of blood, the two buckets of blood, Dean was pretty sure it was blood, and then his beautiful little angel. Dean looked back to Micheal, his face growing paler. Dean cocked a brow when he heard the angel gave a little '_Ah_' and then placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. When a sudden gasp of air, Dean found himself as fit as a horse again. Hi muscly frame back, his strength, the strength that had been lost along with Castiel, was also back.

"You'll need to be in top physical condition for this." Micheal said, Dean cocked another brow.

"What is ti that your doing to Cas's body?" Dean said, the rising anger easy to hear.

"Were bringing him back. We need your help to do it." Gabriel said, Dean spun around to look at the archangel.

"WHAT!" Dean yelled.

"Did I stutter?" Gabriel said, his patience wearing thin.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're going fix Cas now that he's dead! I thought you said you could heal him!" Dean yelled stalking off toward Gabriel.

"I did, and I couldn't. None of the angel in this room could have healed Castiel, this isn't a healing spell Dean. It's a resurrection."

Dean stalled. "You can't resurrect an angel...can you?"

Joshua spoke. "We are, now shut up and get in your place."

"Wait, just wait. How is this even going to work, I mean, will Cas even be the same."

Joshua sighed, slapping a hand to his face. "Yes, I've preformed this enough times to know whats going to happen and know if its safe. And as to how it works, Micheal will stand across form Gabriel, you at the bottom of the seal. I'll need you to pour the lambs blood," He said motioning toward the buckets. "And then put in your own blood as well."

Joshua threw a knife at Dean, who caught it without hesitation. "Why do you need human blood?" He asked, walking slowly to his spot.

"Because, he needs something, fresh and human, something tainted to be purified."

Dean made a look as though he were in pain. "I'm not even gonna press the matter on that."

All the angels cocked a head at him, just like Castiel did. He sighed, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Why didn't we do this sooner? And wait, I thought you said only God could heal Castiel." Dean asked, looking brokenly down at his dead lover, tears starting in his eyes.

"Because we couldn't Dean, Castiel was still alive, a resurrection only works on the dead." Gabriel said.

"I know that!" Dean hissed. "Fine, then what about God, how's the boss man gonna take you bringing back his baby boy without his say so."

"That's the thing, in the spell, his soul will past by Father, then he will decide if it gets a second chance. That's how the resurrection works." Joshua said, looking at Dean sadly. "None of us know wither or not its going to work."

Dean stood a moment, thinking, then with a twirl of the knife, his sliced his arm wide open and went to his spot, the buckets beside him. The others watching him with surprise.

"Only one way to find out." He said, at all their shocked expression he said. "Its your idea."

~0o0o~

The light had been almost blinding, Dean had had to shut his eyes tight and throw his arms up covering them. Enochian whispers could be heard everywhere, not only from Joshua, Micheal, and Gabriel, but others as well. Dean felt his ears ringing. But he focused on one sound, and one sound only, a sound that made him fill with hope. The ritual had lasted about one hour so far, it was finally winding down, the rumbles of the earth, the sudden change in weather, everything that angels affected had changed, and it was now changing back. Finally the light was dim enough to look, he gasped at what he saw, the circle of blood, the angels, the lambs, Dean's, it was all evaporating. Swirling up in tiny thin threads, then slowly turning to a red mist that left the room as it pleased.

Dean looked to Castiel's body, and watched with fixated fascination as the angel's body began to rebuild, gaining back all the weight it'd lost, the angels beautiful black wings mending. The right with a few loud cracks and snaps, the the left, the flesh rose and twisted, seeming to melt back together. New perfect skin with new silken feathers were the final product on both wings. Then, with a heart stopping suddenness, everything stopped. Just a slight breeze caused by the final Enochian words spoken by the angels. Dean watched as Joshua, Gabriel, and Micheal fell to their knees, breathing heavily, sweat glistening on their foreheads.

Dean walked softly to Castiel's body, it was as still as before. "Did it work?" Dean said, surprising himself at how shaky his voice was.

Gabriel looked up through a few stands of sweaty hair, locking eyes with Dean. "Hope so."

Dean swallowed, then reached down, placing a hand on Castiel's cheek. It was nice and warm. Dean started bawling when Castliel murmured low and shifted into Dean's hand, the same smile that had painted his face whilst he had been dead was still there. Only now it was plastered onto a living, healthy, ALIVE face! Dean breathed in sharply, and watched as Castiel's eyes slowly opened at his sounds of distress. They _looked_ at him! Castiel could see again! Dean felt like he had just died and been reborn, pardoning the current chain of events that had lead to that feeling.

"Dean?" Castiel said, his voice low and raspy, just like it had always sounded when he first woke up with Dean before all of this had happened.

"_Cas_!" Dean gasped.

Dean dropped to his knees beside the angel, pulling him into the mother of all bear hugs, showering his face with kisses before finally just burrowing his face in Castiel's warm, pulsating neck, and screaming. However his screams were of relief, happiness, joy, a wonderful love that had been broken renewed. Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around his lover, to shocked by Dean's outburst to saying anything. Castiel then looked at the angels around him, Joshua, Micheal, Gabriel? Castiel gently and soothingly rubbed Dean's shaking back, comforting him.

Gabriel saw the look of confusion on his little brothers face, Castiel slowly looked to Gabriel over Deans head.

'_**Do you remember?**__' _Gabriel said in his head, knowing Castiel would be reading his mind.

'_**Not all of it, I just remember the when I was injured, then you showing up. That's all. What else happened?**_' Castiel spoke inside his own head.

Gabriel read the response, then smiled. '_**Oh, you know, the norm, you died, Dean tried to kill Sam, I saved your ass. Well, me, Joshy, and Micheal.**_' Gabriel laughed at the dumbfounded look Castiel gave him. '**_Its not important baby brother. You back, that's all that matters._**' Gabriel smiled.

It was the smile that he had always given Cas when he was a little angel, still learning about the world.

Castiel gave a smile of his own back to Gabriel, the smile he'd always smile when he saw his big brother. They savored the moment, then, breaking it at the same time, Castiel turned to Dean. Now he understood why the hunter was a sobbing mess in his arms. Castiel took Dean's face, having the other man look at him in the eyes, then, he pressed warm, lush, living lips to Dean's.

The hunters tears finally stopped, a smile of his own playing at his lips as he kissed his beloved, little, alive angel back.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL RIGHT, THIS REALLY IS THE END, I AKSED A FEW OF MY PEEPS AND WE DECIDED THAT AN EPILOGUE WOULD BE GOOD TO REALLY FINISH THIS STORY UP! LOL THANKS FOR READING AND HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND MY LITTLE CAS AND GABE RELATIONSHIP, I CAN'T HELP IT. ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE LAST LITTLE BIT HERE, AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! LOVE YA GUYS! **

**ENJOY!**

Epilogue ~Four Months Later~

Dean sat in the small motel room, waiting for Sam to return with food. His mind drifted back, back four months, his smile was bitter sweet. He let the tiny movie reel run in his head, letting images of Castiel dying, of Sam's betrayal reviled, everything. The supposed heartless, monster of an archangel watching over his baby brother, coming to his aid. Smiling wide when his little brother awoke from the dead. Then Dean thought of Sam again, his bitter sweet smile leaving.

When Dean had returned to Bobby's later that day, with a live Castiel in tow, he'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want Sam going on hunts when Castiel was with them. And neither would Dean let Cas stay in the same room with Sam alone. Dean's trust in his brother had been completely shattered during the event that has cost Castiel his life. The angel himself, bless his soul, still thought of Sam as a friend, yes his trust had be weaned of Sam considerably, but he'd told Dean to look at the whole situation from Sam's point of view.

Dean did, and in turn, Dean understood why his brother had pulled the idiotic stunt, but it still didn't help the fact that he'd killed Castiel. Dean just thanked God everyday that the Lord had been kind enough to let Castiel come back. But slowly, ever so slowly, Dean was learning to trust Sam again, but it was happening _very_ slow. And even though Sam hadn't planed it, the damage had been done. Both Castiel and Dean had nightmares, or night terrors to be honest. Castiel's were no where near as bad as Dean's however. The oldest Winchester would dream of Castiel dying all over again, this time, it was Dean's fault.

Dean would scream and and thrash in his sleep, on occasion tears would fall from his tightly closed eyes. He would always be awakened by a worried Sam or terrified Castiel, who would clime into the bed with him. Then the angel would wrap his ebony wings around Dean, and Dean would relish the fact that Castiel was with him, wrapped in his soft wings. Dean would never have the nightmares if Castiel was with him though, so the angel was now with him on an almost daily bases. Though neither were complaining. Also, Dean had become paranoid, after every hunt that the angel went on with him, he would look the other man over, two, three, maybe four times. Making sure there were no injury's, making sure there wasn't even a feather out of place.

Sam to had been effected, for the first two months Sam couldn't even look at Castiel without bursting into tears, babbling apologies. He'd had to even stay in a separate room from Castiel, but slowly Sam had returned to as normal as he could be after the incident. He didn't blame Dean or Castiel for no longer trusting him, he didn't even trust himself now, and he couldn't blame himself either. He'd go through the occasional bouts of depression, have a few nightmares, suffer insomnia, but other than that, and some serious guilt issues, he was getting along just fine.

But even though hardly anything good had come of the experience one good thing had. Well two actually. The first is that Dean and Castiel were now basically inseparable, their love stronger than ever before, than it ever could be. It was pure and honest, happy and lively. They had a new found respect for each other, neither taking even a second with the other for granted. They still had there fights, but it never went to far, not like they used to. The second was Castiel's relationship with his brother Gabriel.

Dean smiled wide at the thought of the two. He'd been amazed at how much the archangel was involved with his younger brother now. Gabriel always found them on weekends, that being the only time he actually got to himself, away from Heaven and its orders. Dean and Sam would watch in wonder at the brothers, when they were in the random motel the Winchesters were calling home for the night, they would mostly speak in Enochian, laughing and sometimes tearing up with bitter happiness. What they talked about, they never said. But if Gabriel ever popped into the diner or some other public place such as that, the two would speak English. They would talk about the newest orders, Gabriel would tell Castiel how Micheal was, along with Joshua.

Dean had thought he'd get jealous at Gabriel, taking away from his time with Castiel, but Dean surprised himself. He found himself at peace with the whole situation, actually happy for his little angel. Even though Dean still wanted to put a bullet through Sam's over killing his boyfriend, he still couldn't imagine life without Sam forever. Remembered how much it had hurt him when Sam had left for collage. How happy he'd been when he and Sam had reunited. How it was the same with Castiel and Gabriel. He was happy that Castiel had his big brother back.

Dean smiled when he got a text from Sam telling him about some man that he'd seen try and old up the food joint he was in. How the owners had threw hot grease on him. Dean replied and his smile widened, everything would work out just fine, he knew it would, and he finally felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders, if only for a little while. Everything was fine.

**End**


End file.
